El amor sólo lleva a la desesperación
by OREN ISHII15
Summary: SLASH Un cambio trágico en sus vidas y en las de toda la galáxia, provocará que un maestro y su aprendiz recuerden, sufran, imploren y lleven a cabo sus más ocultos sentimientos. Anakin & Obi Wan dejen reviews, plisss T.T ESPERADO digo yo xD CAPITULO 3
1. Default Chapter

Weno, solo decir que también tengo otros motes, como lo son Utena Tenjou oChibi-Utena. Lo digo para que luego, si veis estos fics en otras webs, no haya malentendidos de plagio U desde hace tiempo adoro la pareja de Anakin & Obi wan, y espero qles guste este fic, es un cambio repentino que me gustaria provocarle a la película de Star Wars XDD jaja, weno, les dejo y espero qlo disfruten.

**Al fin y al cabo, el amor sólo lleva a la desesperación**

Tu fría mirada sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, sin ningún tipo de apego, sin ningún tipo de emoción….y, por delante de todo, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos…esa es….la mirada de un Sith…que me recorre toda la mente y no ha desaparecido de ella…Te he visto matar a niños inocentes….te he visto actuar en contra de los jedis…en contra de los seres a los que más respetaste, de los que más te enseñaron y los que más te quisieron…Has actuado….en contra de mí….y ahora…¿Dónde puedes estar? Me niego a creerlo….me niego a creer que has decido abandonarnos….¡me niego a creer que tienes intención de separarte de mí! Anakin, mi joven padawan….yo….me niego…De ninguna manera quiero….que te separes de mí….

Y aún así aquí estoy, dispuesto a luchar contra ti, dispuesto a arriesgarme a quitarte la vida, a pesar de lo mucho que mi corazón sangra, de lo mucho que llora, que berrea, que mi grita e implora que no lo haga. Me recuerda que mis sentimientos no me permiten hacerlo…que no me permiten hacerle daño a la persona…a la persona que lo maneja…que maneja mi, ahora, patético corazón. Incluso he impedido que matases a Padme, la mujer que amas, la mujer que yo siempre he envidiado, ya que ella es la que maneja el tuyo…la que maneja tu corazón…en cuanto en verdad hubiera deseado que la matases…que quitases de en medio al ser humano que siempre has amado y que siempre yo he odiado…por haber tenido lo que siempre quise tener: a ti.

Te he adiestrado, te he impartido mi sabiduría, te he dado el cariño de un padre, aún deseando haberte dado otro tipo de cariño más apasionado…más carnal… Nunca has dejado de aparecer en mis pensamientos… siempre te he tenido en cuenta… Soy todo tuyo, Anakin….Jamás esperé que me correspondieras, eres joven, y también he sabido que amabas a Padme, por lo que el que me consideraras un padre, lo ha sido todo para mí…con eso me conformaba…aprendí a no ser egoísta…Al fin y al cabo, si no me querías como ser amado, me considerabas alguien importante en tu vida…al menos yo significaba algo para ti… Mi felicidad sólo había alcanzado ese nivel. Creí que nunca te separarías de mí…de tu maestro…pero…ahora…ahora….ya no eres un jedi…te has pasado al lado oscuro…a lo que nunca, ni aún deseándolo, podré llegar a alcanzar…Ahora eres un sith…has elegido un camino que yo no puedo seguir….Todo lo que hemos sido y sentido hasta ahora ha cambiado…nos hemos separado…o, al menos, eso es lo que, por mucho que me duela, vamos a tener que hacer…de la forma más cruel y sangrienta….Luchando a vida o muerte…

Mi joven padawan…nunca te he confesado mis sentimientos…y supongo, que eso es lo único que no va a cambiar….

Aún en contra de mis sentimientos, desenvaino mi espada láser ante ti, del modo más amenazante posible, al tiempo que grito que luchemos. A ti ni te cuesta imitarme y desenvainar la tuya, no percibo ningún tipo de dolor en tu rostro… te da igual, tener que luchar contra mí… te da igual acabar con mi vida… te da igual… todo… Anakin…

Recorremos al completo la zona terrestre, propinándonos golpes, patadas y todo tipo de daño físico… Nuestras espadas se arremeten entre ellas, como fieras desenjauladas, deseando acabar con la otra… y con el que la maneja.

La lava que recorre todo el lugar, inunda nuestro suelo, y los dos damos enormes saltos, buscando algún trozo de tierra donde poder dejarse caer, en medio de toda ella. Diviso una, a lo lejos, y me coloco encima de un salto, mientras la lava me conduce más abajo…como si estuviera montado en un velero. Volteo, para no perder de vista a mi contrincante, que también se ha colocado en otro extremo de tierra, que se dirige velozmente hacia el mío. Al estar el uno frente al otro, nuestras espadas retoman la disputa, luchando sin tregua, sin cansancio…y yo hago esfuerzos por continuar esta lucha, pero… me cuesta… me cuesta demasiado… no quiero hacerle daño… ¡Anakin, no quiero lastimarte¡¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes¡¡Maldita sea¿¡Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto¡¡No pienso continuar!

Mi vista puede alcanzar tierra firme, el camino que conduce a la nave con la que he venido de polizón y que Padme conducía… Ella también debería de estar allí… desplomada en el suelo e inconsciente. Será mejor huir, nunca volveré a ver a mi padawan, pero prefiero eso a convertirme en su asesino. Anakin no parece percatarse de que nos acercamos al sitio que me permitirá alejarme de la lucha, y lo aprovecho para saltar a tierra y, al mismo tiempo, alejarlo a él, a una distancia lo bastante larga como para no permitirle que me siga.

¡Más vale que lo dejemos¡La distancia te lo impide!- le grito, al ver que se dispone a dar un salto hacia donde ahora me encuentro.

No subestimes mi poder.- me responde, frunciendo el ceño.

¡Ni lo intentes!- chillo, pero ya es demasiado tarde, Anakin salta y mi espada se mueve sola. Arremete tres golpes contra él, haciendo que se desplome en el suelo…y dejándolo quieto, a continuación… N…No…No puede ser…¿Qué…¡Qué es lo que he hecho¡¡Anakin!

Afortunadamente, no está muerto…pero…pero le he dejado sin extremidad alguna… que tal vez es mucho peor… El miedo, la culpa y el dolor reaparecen en mí…Ya no puedo más…Ya no…puedo más… Voy a explotar ¡Voy a explotar de verdad!.- ¡Tú eras el elegido, Anakin¡¡El que traería la paz a la galaxia, no el que intentaría acabar con ella¡¡Eras el que destruiría a los siths…no el que se uniría a ellos!- sollozo, dejando que mis sentimientos vayan a la par, con mis palabras…- Tú eras mi…- no…no se lo puedo decir, a pesar de todo…no…- ¡Tú eras mi hermano, Anakin¡¡YO TE QUERÍA!

Unas pequeñas lágrimas sobresalen de mis ojos, pero impido que caigan de ellos. Con los puños apretados, apunto de sangrar, doy media vuelta…dispuesto a dejarte atrás, mi joven padawan, a dejar y abandonar a la única persona que ha poseído mi corazón…

Adiós, Anakin….mi Anakin.

Pero todo lo que recorre por mi cabeza es interrumpido, cuando, de pronto, una mano me agarra el brazo, por la espalda y detiene mis pasos… ¿Cómo¡No…no es posible! Pe…pero…si…¡NO¡¡No puede ser! Es…es… ¿él?

Anakin…- atino a decir, girando, lentamente, la cabeza y reencontrándome con mi padawan, con todas sus extremidades, a excepción de una de sus dos manos, la que perdió en combate contra el conde Duku.- ¡Qué es lo que…

No me suelta el brazo, tiene fijos sus ojos en mí, con una mirada penetrante, que hace que en mis mejillas, se empiece a asomar el color de un rojo carmesí que… ¡NO¿Qué es lo que hago¡No puedo mostrarme así delante de alguien¡Es demasiado…humillante!

¿Qué ocurre, maestro? Estás completamente rojo ¿Tienes calor?- me pregunta, con una sonrisa burlona y malévola, que hace que me sonroje todavía más.

¡Cállate¡¡Yo no estoy rojo, maldita sea!- grito enojado. Desgraciado. Se está burlando de mí.

¡Jaja¡Vamos! No es para ponerse así.- continua sonriendo, a la vez que su mano deja de apretar mi brazo y comienza a acariciarlo, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a mi pecho, cubierto con mis ropas jedi.- Mmm… lo que llevas puesto me molesta para hacer lo que quiero, maestro.

¡Q…Qué¿¡Se puede saber que… Me…me está…¡Me está acariciando el pecho, sin corte alguno!

¡Qué significa esto?- exclamo, apartándolo de mí, sin que mis mejillas hayan dejado de sonrojarse.- ¡Qué es lo que crees que haces, Anakin?

Te estoy acariciando ese pecho tan suculento que tienes… ¿Te molesta, maestro?- es su cortante respuesta, sin que esa sonrisa malévola, y esta vez, la de un auténtico pervertido, desaparezca de su rostro.

E…Esto… yo…

¡Vaaaya¡Mi querido maestro Obi Wan Kenobi vacilando ante una pregunta!- dice, aumentando su sonrisa.- Interesante…

¡Qué es lo que te ocurre¡No entiendo nada¡Hace un momento estabas en el suelo! Creía…¡Creía que te había dejado sin tus dos piernas y tu brazo bueno!- protesto, dando unos pasos atrás, para alejarme de él.

Siempre se me ha dado bien, eso de fingir.- responde, acariciándose la cara, sin alejar su mirada de mí.

P…Pero… ¡Estoy seguro de haberte dado!

Déjalo, ya, maestro. ¿No ves que no me has hecho nada?- me corta, alzando sus dos brazos, y dando un vuelta, para que pudiera observar que no le faltaba ninguna extremidad.

Uf.- respiro hondo, aliviado.- Pensaba que…

¡Oh¿No me digas que te alegras de que no haya sufrido daños?- dice, aún observándome y colocando sus dos brazos alrededor de su cintura.- ¡Qué amable eres! Al fin y al cabo, soy tu padawan, es decir: tu aprendiz. Siempre te has preocupado por mí, maestro.

¡Te equivocas¡¡No estaba preocupado por ti¡¡Al…al contrario¡¡Tenía…tenía la intención de dejarte echo polvo!- le grito, furioso.- Además ¡Tú ya no eres mi padawan ni eres nadie¡¡Ahora sólo eres un sith que lo único en lo que piensa es en él mismo!

En mí mismo, y también en alguien más.- me interrumpe, a la vez que su sonrisa se desvanece y su expresión es de la más fría seriedad.

¡En alguien más¡Oh, sí¡¡Claro! En Padme¿verdad¡Es por ella que te has unido a los siths¡Te han hecho creer que si te unías a ellos podrían salvarla de su supuesta muerte¡Dios mío¿¡Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido de creerte una mentira así¡Se supone que los jedis y los seres humanos poseemos un cerebro que nos ayuda a pensar!

¿Has terminado ya, de decir estupideces, maestro?- es lo único que me sabe decir, después de que yo, con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada, le hubiese soltado aquel sermón. Pero…¡Por Dios¿¡Cómo puede ser tan engreído?

¿Estupideces¿Has dicho estupideces¡Por favor, Anakin¿Crees que de verdad no te conozco¡Amas a Padme¡Desde que eras un mocoso¡Y es ella la persona a la que amas¡La otra persona en la que piensas, aparte de en ti mismo!

Sigues equivocándote, no es ella la persona de la que hablas.

¿No¡Ja¿¡Entonces quién es?- inquiero, mosqueado.

Antes has dicho que me querías¿no es así, maestro?- comienza a decir, cambiando radicalmente de tema, y avanzando hacia mí, con decisión.

¿Q…Qué…- tartamudeo, volviéndome a sonrojar, y a dar otro paso más hacia atrás, pero sin conseguir alejarme de mi padawan, el cual me agarra del brazo de nuevo, estirándome hacia él hasta tenerme a su merced, tan cerca, que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón…y Anakin los míos… Es increíble…podría deshacerme de él… no soy tan débil, pero…mi cuerpo no responde…Se une al suyo, como si fuera un imán…Mi cuerpo y mi corazón no quieren rechazarlo.- ¡Anakin!

Es mentira…- anuncia, acariciando mi barbilla desprovista de la barba que hace nada poseía, y que antes de entrar en la nave, me había afeitado…haciéndola desaparecer, porque así tal vez, mi dolor también lo haría…pero no…- Estás muy atractivo así. Me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos.

¡Por qué…¡Qué es lo que dices que es mentira?- exclamo, ruborizado ante su comentario y harto de ese cambio de tema.

¡Es mentira que tú me quieras!- repite, rodeándome de la cintura, y acercando su rostro más al mío.- Yo te quiero aún más.

¿A…Anakin?- me sorprendo… ¿Cómo¿Qué¿Él me…¿Él me quiere¡No puede ser! Esto es un sueño¿verdad?

Te amo, Obi Wan. Lo único que deseo es hacerte mío.

Pero, tumphp.- mis labios son atrapados por la imponente boca de mi padawan, que los apresa y comienza a besarlos, de una forma tan veloz y apasionada, que no me da tiempo a asimilar… A…Anakin… Estás cumpliendo mis plegarias…

Deja de besarme por un momento, para volver a hacerlo después, y esta vez yo le sigo el ritmo, extasiado por su dulce encanto y su forma de besar…. Ya no sé ni donde estoy…sólo sé que lo amo… Anakin, mi querido y único padawan.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO: Este capítulo contiene lemon(relaciónes sexuales)así que eres homófogo o no soportas este tipo de cosas, estas avisado y nadie te obliga a leerlo-aunque no es un lemon tan fuertecillo, para los amantes del puro yaoi XD)

Es cuando escucho un gemido, que sobresale inconscientemente de mi boca, que me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando…¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué es lo que estoy…

¡Anakin!- exclamo al instante, separándome de él y de sus atrayentes labios.- ¡Basta! ¡Si quieres luchar, hay mejores formas de hacerlo!- desenvaino de nuevo la espada.- ¡Vamos! ¡No pienso dejar que juegues conmigo!

¿Luchar?- repite, como si le hubiese dicho algo realmente estúpido.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que en estos precisos momentos, lo que quiero hacer contigo es luchar, maestro?

¡Cállate! ¡Te he dicho que no dejaré que juegues con mis sentimientos!

¿Acaso acabo de hacerte sentir algo…..con ese profundo beso, mi maestro?- comienza a caminar hacia a mí…Es imposible que me aleje…él siempre vuelve a mí…con su imponente figura, tan perfecta y su mirada…tan…penetrante…tan hipnotizadora…es imposible…me tiene completamente a su merced…

¡N-No! ¡No he dicho eso! ¡Antes sí que significabas algo para mí! ¡Eras mi hermano, como bien te dije! ¡Pero ahora es diferente! ¡Ahora no eres tú, Anakin! ¡Eres…eres…

….Soy la persona que está enamorada de ti...- me interrumpe, volviéndome a agarrar del brazo, lanzando mi espada láser a lo lejos, acariciando, al mismo tiempo, mi sorprendido rostro, con aquella caracterización tan…tan…ni siquiera existe la palabra...- …y la que muy pronto te va a poseer en cuerpo y alma.

¿¡Qué estas diciendo, Anakin? ¡Déjalo ya!

¡No! ¡Déjalo ya, tú!- grita, furioso, agarrándome del cuello y atacando mis indefensos labios, con furia, como asegurándose de que no volviera a abrir la boca para hablar, haciendo que cada beso que me propagaba fuese algo bestial…pero una bestialidad que no me desagradaba…no…al contrario…aquellos…aquellos besos…me mataban de placer…me quitaban las fuerzas y hacían que me dejara llevar…aquellos besos…¡Aquellos besos son algo peligroso!

¡No! ¡Anakin! ¡Detente!- logro decir, apartando mi boca de la suya, a duras penas.

¡De ninguna manera, maestro! ¡Ya te lo he dicho, voy a poseerte en cuerpo y alma!- me reprocha, agarrándome fuertemente de los brazos, para que no me pueda escapar, que es lo frenéticamente intento hacer…pero mi cuerpo aún sigue respondiendo al suyo…mi cuerpo me traiciona…y no lo puedo detener… Con toda su fuerza, me recuesta sobre el duro suelo en contra de mi voluntad y empieza a lamerme el cuello…con determinación y lentitud…haciendo que toda mi piel se erice y mi cuerpo se estremezca…Sus manos, veloces como nunca hubiese imaginado, me acarician todo el abdomen, y sin previo aviso me arrancan toda la ropa que lo oculta, dejando libre a su lujuriosa vista, todo mi pecho desnudo.

¡Anakin! ¡De…tente! Por favor…- suplico, girando la cabeza a un lado, con vergüenza en ella y un rubor inaguantable en las mejillas.

Jeje… Lo siento, maestro, pero no puedo complacer a tus suplicas.- sonríe, al observarme. Agacha su cabeza sobre mi pecho, lamiéndolo también y mordiendo mis pezones erectos.- Me limitaré a complacer a tu cuerpo…y al mío.- y yo grito y grito…sin cesar…y Anakin tampoco lo hace…tampoco cesa…Su boca desciende por mi abdomen y se detiene en las caderas, las cuales acaricia con sus labios y con sus manos, haciendo que mis chillidos se conviertan en gemidos…No…no es posible…mi cuerpo…¿Se está excitando?…¡No puede ser así!

¡A…Anakin! ¡Para! ¡Te he dicho que pares!- grito, agarrando mis manos a la firme espalda de mi padawan.- ¡¡Para! ¡No…quiero! ¡NO!

Es inútil, si me lo dices con esos gemidos, no puedo interpretar que esto no te guste.- me responde, alzando su rostro y mirándome sonriente a los ojos. ¡Es verdad! Lo cierto es que no estoy gritando…¡Estoy gimiendo! ¡Y es porque no deseo que Anakin pare!

¡Pues…pues es la verdad! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame, maldito sith! ¡No! ¡Nomph- asciende hacia mi rostro para tapar mis labios con otro de sus besos, llenos del sabor de lo prohibido…llenos del más intenso placer… ¡Si lo que quiere es matarme, lo está consiguiendo!

Si continuas gritando, harás que me excite más de lo que estoy.- dice, al separarme sus labios.- Maestro, nada de lo que digas hará que me detenga…¡Y más después de haber esperado tanto!

¡Anakin!- chillo de nuevo, pero mi grito se apacigua y hace que suspire, al sentir como su mano tan suave y masculina desciende por mi cintura, y llegua otra vez a mis caderas…pero no se detiene ahí…sigue desciendo….hasta que llega a mi aclamada entrepierna.- ¡No! ¡Ahí no!

¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Primero hay que deshacerse de esto!- exclama, estirando de mis pantalones, con su otra mano robótica y comenzado a retirármelos.

¡N-No! ¡¡Déjalo, Anakin! ¡¡Detente! ¡¡Detente de una vez!- empiezo a chillar, cada vez más y más rojo, y agarrando mis pantalones con las manos, luchando porque no me los arrancara también.- ¡NO!

¡Luego me llamas a mí cabezón!- exclama.- ¡Tú lo has querido!- con una sola mano se deshace de su capa y de su camisa, quedándose tan desnudo como yo y atándome las manos, con su ropa, alzándolas, sin dejarme resistencia alguna.- ¡Estate quieto, maestro Kenobi, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!

¿¡Qué me esté quieto? ¿¡Cómo quieres que haga eso?-protesto.

¡Bueno, en cualquier modo, cuanto más chilles y digas que no quieres, más ganas y más rápido te voy a obligar a que te rindas ante mí!- responde, agarrando mis manos atadas con la mano metálica, y con la otra, retirándome por completo toda la ropa de abajo…acabando de desnudarme enteramente… ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillado! ¡Nunca había estado de tal forma ante nadie! La vergüenza me invade y mi rostro se enrojece como jamás antes, cerrando los ojos, ruborizado y con dolor…aunque…¿Dolor? No…¿Vergüenza? Eso sí…pero...es la vergüenza que me provoca la…- Excitación.- continua Anakin, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, y a la vez que repasaba con su perversa mirada, toda mi desnudez.- Es lo que sientes…y es lo que, sin duda, siento yo.

¿¡Excitación? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Quiero librarme de ti!- me quejo, mientras él sigue mirándome.

Mentira…lo que quieres es que yo también me desnude.

¿¡QUÉ?

Muy bien, tus deseos son órdenes, maestro.

¡No! ¡No he querido decir eso!- protesto, pero él ya ha comenzado a quitarse los pantalones, al tiempo que vuelve a colocarse sobre mi cuerpo y a acariciar mis piernas, llegando a mi punto crucial, que al sentir la mano de mi padawan acariciándolo, removiéndolo y jugueteando con él…se…se…- ¡Ah! ¡Anakin! ¡Basta! ¡N-No hagas es…¡Ah! ¡Ani! ¡AH!

¡Bien! ¡Eso es! ¡Ponte a tono! ¡Ya casi está!- me informa, continuando con su labor y sin detener esa mano en mi entrepierna. Asciende de nuevo a mi rostro lleno de placer y excitación y me vuelve a besar, esta vez, introduciendo su lengua por cada rincón de mi boca y haciendo travesuras con la mía.- ¡Eres todo mío, Obi Wan Kenobi! ¡Mío y de nadie más!

¡Anakin! ¡Anakin!- exclamo, cuando de repente, me voltea y coloca boca abajo. Siento como acaricia mis caderas y se coloca encima de mí, y su punto más crucial choca contra mi piel, y más debajo de mis caderas.- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡¡No lo hagas!- grito, pero demasiado tarde. Se introduce en mí con una fuerza propia del diablo…propia de lo más inexplicable…el dolor se apodera de mi cuerpo, que se siente más a su merced que nunca. Con el paso del tiempo y con sus continuas envestidas, el dolor se convierte en algo muy distinto…en algo que no he parado de sentir…pero que ahora lo hago con la mayor de las intensidades, sobrepasando lo excesivo….Se convierte en placer… Yo…he muerto de placer…le he entregado….mi virginidad…Sus gemidos y los míos alcanzan el paraíso…y nuestro cuerpos se unen en uno solo…Anakin…Anakin…yo…yo te….te….

Agotado, al fin, éste cae sobre mí, y me abraza, colocando su cabeza sobre mi oído y susurrándome las palabras que estaba apunto de pronunciar.

Te amo…maestro….Te amo….Obi Wan.

Yo también….-logro pronunciar al fin.- Yo también….te amo….Anakin…mi padawan…

Mmm…Anakin…- pronunció, con somnolencia en mis palabras, mientras logro desperezar mis adormilados ojos… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¡Ah, sí! Ya….me acuerdo….nos quedamos dormidos, después de que… ¡En fin! ¡Después de eso!... Pero… ahora estoy vestido…llevo puestas mis ropas jedi…y….mi padawan….no….- ¡¡Anakin!- me incorporo, mirando a todos los lados, buscando la figura de mi aprendiz.- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Anakin! ¡Responde! Me pongo en pie y recorro todo el lugar, dirigiendo la mirada a lo lejos, para ver, aunque sea, si se distingue la sombra de una persona…pero es inútil….no hay nadie, ni cerca ni a lo lejos…..Anakin…se ha ido….Después de haberme…después de haberme hundido…se ha ido…sin más…- ¡¡Maldito seas, Anakin Skywalker! ¡¡Maldito! ¿¡Cómo te atreves?- grito, enfurecido, apretando los puños, y golpeando el suelo donde me ha hecho el amor…Golpeándolo sin tregua…- ¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Por qué te has ido así? ¿¡Por qué me has hecho tuyo, si después nada iba a cambiar, y tú continuarías alejado de mí? ¿¡Por qué has tenido que marcarme de por vida? ¿¡No podías haberte ido, sin tocarme y sin llevarte mi virginidad? ¡¡Si así lo hubieras hecho, todo sería mucho más fácil! ¡¡No tendría que estar sufriendo para toda la vida…como a partir de ahora voy a hacer! ¡¡Te….te…te odio! ¡¡Asqueroso sith…TE ODIO!

Unas lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas y se desploman en la tierra…sembrando mi dolor y mi desesperación… A pesar de todo…él y yo…íbamos a estar separados…pasase lo que pasase…Anakin y Obi Wan…estamos destinados a separarnos…y ni siquiera hay modo de impedirlo…

A unos pasos, mi espada láser se encuentra ahí tirada…y eso me devuelve la cordura, que me lleva a la cruda realidad. Con gran pesar, me levanto y la recojo, colocándola en mi cinto.

Me dirijo, sin expresar emoción alguna en mi rostro, a la nave que conducía Padme…Anakin ni siquiera se ha molestado en destruirla…ni en llevarse a su esposa…Nada se ha movido de su sitio. Me introduzco en la nave y camino hasta la sala del conductor, donde la reina se encuentra recostada en una cama, con la cara empapada de sudor. Me acerco a ella, la cual me pregunta, jadeante y con los ojos cerrados.

O…Obi Wan…¿Y Anakin? ¿Se…se encuentra bien?

Ni siquiera me molesto en responderle, le acaricio la frente, para que caiga en un profundo sueño que apacigüe un poco su dolor. El mismo dolor que yo ahora mismo siento.

Mientras C-3PO, con sus andares y su forma peculiar de hablar, me mira sorprendido, y yo no le hago caso. Me acomodo en el asiento del piloto y despego con la nave, alejándome del sitio y el lugar donde la persona que más amo me arrebató la pureza que nunca nadie me había arrebatado antes.

En otra parte, hay otros ojos que observan como la nave despega y se aleja…unos ojos de un azul metálico que persiguen mi imagen hasta que se pierde en las estrellas.

Una vez más vuelves a equivocarte, mi buen maestro…A pesar de todo, volveremos…a vernos…- pronuncia, dando media vuelta y reuniéndose con Palpatine, el fututo emperador.

Yo continuo con mi mirada fija en las estrellas, sin darme cuenta del objeto que mi padawan había colocado en uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica. Un trozo de japor, tallado y amoldado, que una vez llevó la reina Amidala, como presente de un jovencísimo niño de Tatooine.

De todas maneras…sólo se trataba de tu sustituta…Obi Wan.- fueron los últimos murmullos del recién sith.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: A pesar de todo (Pensamientos de Anakin)

- Señor.- me interrumpe una mediocre voz.- Señor…- insiste, al ver que hago caso omiso.- ¡Señor Lord Vader!

Volteo lentamente el rostro y me encuentro con el capitán de la flota personal de Palpatine, que me mira algo asustado, como un niño que acaba de soltar una palabrota.

- Bueno…yo…dis…disculpe…pero es que…- comienza a decir.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Vamos! ¡Habla!- le espeto, con poco interés, pero con un imponente tono de amenaza, en la voz.

- Bueno…yo es que…

- ¿Tú es que qué? ¿Quieres morir o qué te pasa?- frunzo el ceño, harto de que repitiera siempre lo mismo.

- ¡Ah! ¡No, señor! ¡Sólo venía a decirle que faltan 15 minutos para que lleguemos a la base secreta! El señor Palpatine me….me ha dicho que le avisara de que puede reunirse con él cuando desee desembarcar.- me comunica al fin, con gotas de sudor en la frente.

- ¿Tanto te costaba decirme eso? ¡Los seres como tú sois realmente patéticos, no hacéis ni aportáis nada a este dichoso universo!- respondo, pasando por su lado, simplemente rozándole por el costado derecho, pero, al fin y al cabo, provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo, con las piernas temblando y el rostro preso de pánico. Últimamente, suelo provocar ese tipo de reacción en la gente corriente…infundo respeto y miedo…me tratan como a cualquier maestro jedi…pero provocándoles un hueco vacío en el estómago… Tampoco mi forma de ser ni de actuar es parecida a la de un maestro jedi… yo sólo hago y llevo a cabo lo que yo mismo considero correcto, soy capaz de matar a cualquier ser vivo, sea necesaria o no su muerte. Mi mente es egoísta y fría…y que en realidad no obedece a nadie…ni siquiera a mi nuevo maestro…Maes…tro… Lo cierto es que no le puedo llamar así…ni a Palpatine ni a cualquier otro que no sea él…Sólo hay una persona a la que me puedo dirigir de esa forma…sólo la imagen de un único ser aparece en mi cabeza cuando pienso en esa palabra…Obi Wan…Obi Wan… Sólo tú respondes a mí como maestro…y como…persona amada… Sí, desde que era un crío mi madre ya me lo dijo repetidas veces:

"Ani, hijo mío, sé que ahora hay demasiadas barreras que se te interponen al mundo real…Sé que ahora ni siquiera tu corazón está libre…pero, hazme caso, algún día, un sentimiento más fuerte que las barreras y la esclavitud, te abrirá los ojos a una nueva vida…a una vida entregada a otra persona…y la sensación de estar ligada a esa otra vida, hará que la tuya vuele libre…sobrepasando todas esas barreras que te angustian… y aunque tal vez ese sentimiento llegue a herirte mucho más que ellas…el recuerdo no desaparecerá nunca de tu mente…tu corazón habrá sido dolido…pero también habrá estado amando…y eso es lo que habrá dado sentido a tu vida, y también lo hará a tu muerte"

En su momento, no llegué a entender esas continuas palabras de mi madre…Para entonces, lo único que sobrevolaba mi mente era el deseo de ser un jedi, de volar lejos de allí con mi madre y hacer el bien por todos lados…no pensaba que ningún sentimiento pudiera ayudarme a salir de allí…

Cuando el caballero Qui Gon Jinn, el primer jedi que conocí, me liberó, no pude más que pensar en lo que haría y en volver a liberar mi madre… Ni siquiera supe cuan sin fin alcanzaría el sentimiento del que ella me hablaba, nada más llegar a la nave de la que Qui Gion provenía…ya que allí me presentó a su joven aprendiz: Obi Wan Kenobi. Sé que yo entonces sólo era un simple e ignorante mocoso, pero qué más daba. Eso no quitó que se me erizara la piel al estrechar su mano y observar su franca sonrisa. Aquello sí que era un ángel…cuando había visto a Padme también me lo pareció…pero era porque no lo había visto a él…a aquel rostro tan…bello…tan inspirado de sabiduría, a pesar de su corta edad…Sí, por primera vez reflexioné aquella frase de mi madre…por primera vez me la cuestioné…a pesar de que sólo hacía un instante que me lo habían presentado. Pero, en él, en Obi Wan…pude percibir una cierta desconfianza hacia mí….sí…como si yo fuera si fuese a traicionar a las personas que me habían sacado de la esclavitud. Creo que experimenté el dolor del que me hablaba mi madre, que era peor que lo que había sufrido hasta ahora…supongo…que no puedo culpar a Kenobi…Eso es lo que ha acabado pasando…y aún sabiéndolo, no he hecho nada para impedirlo…he traicionado a todo cuanto tenia a mi alrededor.

Y aunque aquel sentimiento me vino de improvisto y casi fue shook para mí, me daba igual, incluso Padme, que parecía realmente interesada en mí, no me inspiró interés…mi mente sólo estaba centrada en esa figura de ojos grises, hermosos como ningunos otros. Y la sensación que me produjo el estómago, tras la muerte de Qua Gon, el que iba a convertirse en mi mentor, cuando Obi Wan, con la capucha recogida sobre su cabeza, se giró hacia a mí y me dijo, con su voz tan aclamada por mis sentidos: "El consejo me ha permitido supervisarte"

Él se convertiría…en mi querido y único maestro….para siempre.

Y con el paso del tiempo en el que me adiestró, me enseñó todo lo que ahora sé y me trató con cariño, creo que llegué a comprender lo que era amar. El cariño que procesaba era, lo que se podía entender, como el de un padre, y eso fue mi alegría y también mi desgracia. Pero de todas formas… ¿Cómo podía yo, un simple e inocente aprendiz, pretender que él, un respetado y fuerte maestro jedi, me tratase de otra forma que no fuera esa? Era demasiado pedir…Él era alguien inalcanzable. Yo…ni siquiera…podía conseguir que alguien tan respetuoso y formal correspondiera mis sentimientos…mis…sinceros y … lujuriosos sentimientos… ¡Sí, lo amaba, amaba a Obi Wan Kenobi, amaba su ser, me conformaba con que me tratara de aquella forma tan especial, sé que no trataba así a nadie más, pero no podía evitar el sentir los deseos de poseerle y de hacerle formar parte de mí! Mi maestro ni siquiera se fijaría en mí…de esa manera…Y…y…¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Qué podía hacer, para ponerme a su altura o incluso superarle, para así poderlo dominar? Tal vez…si…si me hacía fuerte como jedi…si conseguía ser un maestro como él…y también…si…adquiría experiencia en relaciones…amorosas…y, en esto último, con quién mejor que con Padme, aquella jovenzuela que conocí junto a Qua Gon y que tanto interés parecía mostrar en mí….así de paso….también probaba a ver si Obi Wan sentía algún tipo de…¿Celos? Pero….no….ni siquiera cambió un ápice su expresión…Obi Wan no mostró envidia alguna…a pesar de que yo había conquistado y dado mi primer beso a una persona no amada…a pesar de haber perdido mi virginidad con ella…a pesar…de haber mantenido matrimonio en secreto y de…haberla incluso dejado embarazada… A Padme, un ser que sólo había significado una buena amiga, para mí.

Y con el paso del tiempo…seguías igual, Obi Wan, seguías sin mostrar envidia, ni celos…sólo sonreías y tu afecto hacía a mí continuaba siendo tan paternal…Era como si me estuvieses diciendo: "Me alegro por ti, Anakin"…y eso sólo significaba una cosa: no era más que un hijo, para ti… ¿Pero es que no te dabas cuenta de que todo era una farsa? ¿De que todo no era otra cosa que una estratagema para que posaras tu mirada en mí, como yo lo hacía en ti? ¿De que lo único que esperaba era que tu rostro sereno se tornara de inquietud y nerviosismo, de la misma manera que me estuvieses queriendo decir que no te hacía ninguna gracia, el que yo tuviese una pareja amorosa? Pero…no… ¡No! ¡A pesar de mis esfuerzos no obtuve lo que deseaba! Y lo peor fue cuando la dejé embarazada… ¡Mierda! ¡No entró en mis cálculos! Pero, al fin y al cabo era mi hijo…y mi castigo por no haberte conseguido, maestro…

¿Y qué es lo que me pasó? Ya todo empezó a dejarme de importar y más, después de que mi querida madre falleciera…Tenía sueños sobre la muerte de Padme…y aunque parecía que estuviese preocupado, aunque parecía que quería evitarlo, ni siquiera me importó lo más mínimo…Sí, bueno…era una buena amiga para mí…y por supuesto que sentí un poco de preocupación…pero…pero…sólo un poco…ya que todas las preocupaciones que poseía se centraban en una sola persona…en Obi Wan…en la persona que más amo…A excepción de él, dejé de preocuparme de los demás como lo hacía antes… También empecé a sentir repugnancia hacia el consejo jedi…¡Ellos no hacían más que desconfiar de mí, mientras yo sólo quería poseerte! ¡Me dejaban en evidencia ante ti, maestro! Y eso no lo podía soportar…Por eso…cuando Palpatine contactó conmigo…me habló del lado oscuro…y sí, yo me sometí a él…pero…por la única razón de que estaba harto…pero…también…por las ansias de poder…¡Sí! ¡Del poder que me permitiría librarme de todo! ¡De todo cuanto me impedía hacerte mío! ¡Me hice fuerte en cuerpo y espíritu! ¡Y ha dado resultado! ¡Ya eres…mío…Obi Wan Kenobi…ya te he poseído! ¡Ya te he tomado! ¡Ya te he dominado! ¡Ya he conseguido que me ames! Con sólo unirme al lado de Palpatine…he logrado en pocos días, lo que con unirme a los jedis no conseguí en todos aquellos años… El poder de la oscuridad me ha otorgado el valor y la capacidad que siempre anhelé…por eso debo seguir aquí…aceptando las órdenes de Palpatine…aunque en lo más recóndito de mi ser, alcance a repelerlas… y a pesar de todo…pienso volver a verte…maestro…no me he unido a este ser deforme para alejarme de la única persona que me importa…pero habrá que tener paciencia y esperar…Oh, sí, ya lo creo…que habrá que esperar…

- Señor…se…se ha quedado ahí quieto….¿No…no piensa ir?- tartamudea el capitán…sin haberse levantado del suelo, siquiera. Le fulmino de nuevo con la mirada.

- ¿Sabes que has interrumpido mis pensamientos?- le amenazo, haciendo que su cuerpo se acurrucara del miedo y se tapara la cara con las manos, como si pensara que le iba a atacar.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, señor Lord Vader! ¡Yo…no pretendía eso…! ¡Yo sólo…es que como se ha parado así de repente y no ha dicho nada, pensaba que…

- ¿Qué es lo que pensabas?- le grito, dando un paso hacia él.

- ¡Wah! ¡Perdóneme, por favor! ¡No me haga daño! ¡No!- solloza.

- ¿Hacerte daño? ¿Te crees merecedor de eso?-le intimido, pisándole la cabeza.- ¡No me insultes! ¡Yo no me mancillo, preocupándome de escoria como tú! ¡Qué eso te quede muy claro!- le empujo con el pie, mientras doy media vuelta y salgo de la sala, dejándolo al pobre, peor de lo que estaba.

Recorro la nave entera, hasta llegar a la sala personal del emperador, el cual está sentado en su "trono", como era costumbre. Siempre está allí, observándome como si lo supiera todo de mí…aunque con toda su deformidad es difícil de apreciar… Cuando le conocí y pensaba que no era otra cosa que un senador…pensé que podría llegar a serme útil. Parecía depositar muchas confianzas en mí, a pesar de no conocerme en excesivo. Si, al fin, conseguía introducirme en el consejo jedi y ser un maestro como Obi Wan, fuese de la forma que fuese, una parte de mi objetivo se vería cumplido. Pero la lógica que poseo ya me prevenía de que el consejo jedi no se dejaba manejar por la política… y una vez, otro intento más era fallido…pero lo que yo no sabía…era que este ser inmune, que no resultó ser más que el sith que el consejo buscaba, me iba acabar ayudando…de la manera menos imaginable… Y aquí me encuentro…con el consejo de los jedis extinguido y a las órdenes del futuro emperador ruin de toda la Galaxia…

- Lord Vader.- me llama, al cabo de unos minutos de haber entrado en la sala.- Mi aprendiz…- continua, mientras mi interior se revuelve al oír como otra persona que no es Obi Wan se dirige a mí así.- ¿Hay algo que te aturde?

- No, maestro…- respondo, llamándole de esa forma, en contra de mi voluntad.- Mi mente está completamente despejada.

- Yo…no percibo…eso…- me reprocha, hablando lentamente. ¡Joder! ¡Qué se vaya a la mierda! ¡Bastante tengo con estar repasando mis planes con paciencia, como para que ahora este cansino deforme se de cuenta y me lo eche en cara!

- Le puedo asegurar que mis pensamientos no pueden estar más claros, maestro.

- Sí, eso es precisamente lo que más me temo.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Escúchame, Vader, tú has jurado unirte a mí… Todo el lado oscuro te ha poseído y está en tu interior hasta la médula… Pero percibo en ti algo que nunca había percibido en ningún otro de mis siths.

- Debe de ser…porque, al fin y al cabo, fui un jedi, maestro.

- El conde Duku también lo fue, y no mostró ninguno de tus síntomas, jovenzuelo.

….Ya me está vacilando…y lo peor es que me está descubriendo.

- Podrá decir todo lo que quiera, pero yo estoy a sus órdenes. Le seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, si hace falta. ¡Usted sabe mejor que nadie el profundo rencor que les guardo a los jedis! ¿¡Cómo puede pensar que lo que ahora mismo deseo no es otra cosa que el destruir todo cuanto ellos protegieron?- exclamo, con furia y avanzando un paso hacia el trono.

- Controla tus emociones, aprendiz, eso es lo que más caracteriza a un sith.- me riñe, pero, sin embargo, esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Aunque es normal que te ocurra, de vez en cuando…te acabas de unir a mí, no hace mucho…Además…sí que es cierto lo que dices…No cabe duda de que sigo notando en ti la misma furia hacia los jedi…

- Así es…maestro…

- Bien, ya estamos llegando a la base. Tu próxima misión se te será revelada dentro de muy poco, Lord Vader.

- No le quepa duda de que la llevaré a cabo con éxito…milord.

Después de dejarme caer por la base del emperador, debo de pilotar una pequeña nave hasta el planeta Tembu, y recoger allí a los próximos aliados de Palpatine: los embajadores Twiine y Garzilac. Lo cierto es que a mis emociones les costó aceptar el volver a pilotar una nave de este tipo…tan parecida a las que solíamos utilizar mi maestro y yo para las misiones…pero, ahora mismo tengo que empezar a aceptarlo, si he acabado por someterme al lado oscuro, no puede quedarme ni un ápice de remordimientos, ni debo sentir nostalgia de ningún tiempo pasado… Aceptar y continuar. Eso es lo que está en mi deber, a partir de este momento. Aceptar todo lo que ha pasado y reempezar una nueva vida…con él…con Obi…Wan… ¡Aunque para ello tenga que matar a cualquiera que moleste a Palpatine!...¡O incluso matarle a él mismo, si hace falta!

Un súbito temblor en el interior de mi nave, hace que emerja de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Está nave es demasiado pequeña, como para que vaya otra persona, y tampoco detecto señales de vida…! ¿¡Qué es lo qué…

- ¡Ah!- exclamo, al tiempo que aparto una mano de los comandos de la nave, para proteger mis ojos de la vibrante y cegadora luz que acaba de aparecer ante la nave que conduzco. ¡¡Esto es imposible! ¡¡Estoy sobrevolando las estrellas! ¿Quién o qué puede aparecerse en medio del espacio como si nada?

Hago girar violentamente mi vehículo para alejarlo de la luz, y siento todo un estrépito, y a continuación una sacudida, que envuelve a la nave y también a mí, alejándome del control de ésta, cayendo al duro y poco espacioso, suelo. A continuación, lo que me envuelve es un dolor punzante en la nuca y una oscuridad infinita.

- ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos! ¿No me irás a decir que un simple golpe va a acabar contigo, joven Skywalker?- una voz ronca y llena de vigor, me acompaña, cuando la claridad vuelve a mí, nuevamente. ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Es…imposible! ¡Esa voz…esa túnica…esa espada…esa expresión de autodidacta y de imponencia! ¡No! ¡Y…Yo lo vi morir! ¡Realmente no puede ser él! ¡Es…es…

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿He conseguido que por fin te sorprendas, joven arrogante?- masculla, esbozando una sonrisa burlesca.

- ¡¡Mace Windu!- exclamo, poniéndome en pie, de nuevo.- ¿¡Sigues con vida?

- No pensarás que se acaba tan fácilmente con un jedi.

- ¡Yo no diría eso!- gruño, mientras desenvaino mi espada láser, sin temor alguno a enfrentarme con el gran maestro Windu.

- Vaya…por lo visto…no te arrepientes de nada, ¿verdad?- dice, haciendo caso omiso de mi amenaza y sin inmutarse siquiera.

- ¿De qué me voy a arrepentir? ¡Por vuestra culpa, la tuya y la de todos los jedis, se colmó mi eterno sufrimiento! ¡Si vuestro código no fuese tan superficial, la ira y el dolor que habitaban en mi interior jamás se habrían prendido! ¡Claro que no me arrepiento de nada! ¡Ahora esa llama se está desvaneciendo…por fin!

El maestro suspiró, como cualquiera que está escuchando los berridos y protestas de un crío mimado e insoportable. ¡Regresa de entre los muertos para mofarse de mí!

Aprieto con más fuerza, el arma que sostengo, y la dirijo hacia él, pero éste no hace más que posar su estricta mirada, nuevamente en mí.

- No pierdas los estribos, Skywalker, ahora eres Dark Vader ¿No es así? Ni siquiera un sith puede dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos...aunque, supongo que con el paso del tiempo, aprenderás a dominarlos y a guardar la compostura.

- ¿¡Sentimientos? ¿¡Qué sabíais tú y toda esa panda de desgraciados, lo que son los sentimientos? ¡Guiados ciegamente por la superficialidad y el honor, jamás habréis sentido nada, hacia nadie! Ni dolor, ni angustia, ni ira…¡Ni mucho menos amor!

- Amor…- repite Mace, cambiando su expresión y desprendiendo un aire muy impropio en él…un aire…¿De melancolía?- A fin de cuentas…¿A qué es lo que lleva dicho sentimiento?

- ¿W…Windu?

- ¡De todas formas, no he venido a charlar contigo, Anakin! ¡Sino a dejar que se decida el destino!

- ¿Eh? N...No te comprendo…¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que luchemos?- digo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Tampoco he venido a perder el tiempo.

- "¡¡Pero, bueno! ¡¡Ya veo que uno de su calaña no cambia jamás!" pienso, con mosqueo.

- Entonces, ¿A qué has venido? ¡Responde de una vez!

Como si aquello fuera una respuesta, Windu se aprieta los puños con fuerza, y, a continuación, una inmensa ráfaga de aire, nos envuelve a ambos, haciendo desaparecer todo cuanto nos rodeaba. En algo que parecieron pocos minutos, nos hayamos en una amplia habitación, compuesta por una cama…en la que…en la que alguien duerme…¿De quién…de quién se trata?

- ¡Oye, Windu! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Adónde me has traído?

- Creo que tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.- me responde, mientras se dispone a abandonar la estancia.- Volveré a aparecer cuando sea oportuno.

- ¿Cómo?- me extraño, pero un movimiento que se percibe entre las sábanas del colchón, me hace volverme hacia él. Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta. Unas piernas largas y majestuosas, propias de alguien incandescente, los brazos, tan varoniles y tan acogedores, su esbelto cuerpo y único en su especie, y por último, el hermoso rostro que enviaron los ángeles a la tierra…

Un escalofrío de satisfacción recorre todo mi cuerpo y camino hacia la cama, acomodándome en una silla que se encontraba junto a ella y sonriendo, al fin, durante todo aquel tiempo junto a Palpatine.

- Muy buenas noches…maestro…


End file.
